Losing it Again
by NataSuke
Summary: Sasuke remembers everything, Hinata doesn't. Will he keep her memories to himself or will she get them back and see her past? How does one feel after gaining everything, just to lose it in the end? My first SasuHina fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke remembers everything, Hinata doesn't. Will he keep her memories to himself or will she get them back and finally know her entire past? How does one feel after gaining everything, just to lose it in the end?

_–SasuHina– _

_**NataSuke**: this is an idea that has been haunting me ever since I started shipping this pairing. I have waited for someone to write it and post it – but no one have (what I know of) – so I have now finally decided to take the matter in my own hands._

_Don't expect a masterpiece. Seriously… don't._

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, neither do I own the characters in it, and I most likely never will.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hinata walked through Konohas market, shopping groceries. Shopping groceries was something that she had to become accustomed to ever since she moved out of the Hyūga compound. This was a step in the right direction to become more independent, like she had always wished for. She had even planted her own garden on the little space of her back yard. Just recently she planted a tomato bush.

She stopped when she finally got to the old lady that she always bought her watermelons from. The lady had the best ones in the village – probably even the whole fire nation.

"Oh, Hinata-hime! Back for more I see?" the short old lady stood up and smiled at Hinata.

"Yes, they are really good" Hinata smiled back at the old lady. She took a watermelon and gave the old lady her money. "H-have a nice day."

"You too, young lady."

Hinata waved goodbye and continued happily with her grocery shopping.

After the war, much had changed. They had won the war, with the help of the blonde hero and the last standing Uchiha, and now Konoha was stronger and more powerful than ever before. And now, as everyone had expected and hoped for, Naruto was training hard every day to become the great Hokage that Konoha deserved. He had matured so much.

She shook her head and looked around to get her thoughts away from Naruto and her aching stomach. Her attention landed on a couple in front of her, they were holding hands and whispering words of love to one another. They looked really happy together. If only she could have that. Hinata sighed and looked away from them with a sad smile on her face. Why did everything she saw remember her of him?

"Oi, Hinata!" Hinata snapped out of her daydreaming and saw exactly who she had tried to get out of her head. Naruto smiled his signature smile and waved at her excitedly.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" she greeted him with a shaky voice.

"Thanks for not calling me _'sama'_" he shook his head and stood in front of her, ignoring all the attention that they were gaining by the citizens.

Hinata put a hand over her mouth and stared back at him in terror. "I-I'm _so sorry_! I-I didn't intend to insult you, Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto quickly put a hand on her cheek before she got a chance to bow. "Don't" Hinata smiled sadly as she looked away from his intense blue eyes. "Let's go to a place less crowded, shall we?" Hinata nodded and in a yellow flash they were instantly in the green forest at their usual place.

Naruto stood still and silent, his hands rubbing his neck and sighing before he raised his eyes to look at her. He grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes, "Hinata, I–"

"P-please…" she turned away from him, getting her wrist out of his grip, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Please don't…"

"I'm sorry, Hinata" his hand dropped to his sides, "I should've thought before I acted. It's my fault."

"No, i-it's not!" she almost screamed out the words. Naruto looked at her in chock – it wasn't like Hinata to be loud like that. "It's not your fault – I already knew. I always knew…"

Naruto took a step closer to Hinata. She looked at him with watery eyes as he raised his hands to cup her face in his hands. He closed the distance between their lips and kissed her softly on her lips. It was a sweet kiss, barely even a touch, and it would be a kiss that Hinata would remember for the rest of her life, the same goes for all the other kisses that they had shared together.

Naruto ended the kiss and looked at her, eyes closed, red cheeks and quivering lips. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. The sound of the river and the birds singing, mixed together with being with Naruto, must have been the best moment in her life. It was so soothing, like it could make everything bad vanish from her life. She breathed in the strong scent of him as they stood still in the beautiful forest.

But problems do not just disappear when you wish for it. Hinata had learnt that the  
hard way.

"It will always be Sakura…" she whispered, clenching her fists in a tight grip.

He opened his eyes wide in chock at her sudden words. He tried to speak, to tell her that that wasn't true, that she was the one that he truly loved. But he couldn't. Because he knew that she was right, and that what he did wasn't right, he was lying to himself and he was hurting and using Hinata for his own selfish needs. He was such a douchebag.

Naruto wiped away the tears that where escaping from her eyes with his thumbs and continued stroking her cheeks gently. He had crushed her sweet innocent heart.

He kissed her hard on her forehead before he held her tightly in his strong arms. Holding her was the least he could do after what he had done to her. This girl did not deserve this after everything that she had gone through.

"I'm so sad, Hinata" he whispered in her hair, his voice weak.

Hinatas arms hung down by her sides as she continued to cry silently against Narutos chest. Everything had just gone so wrong so fast. She was so naïve.

_I am sad too, Naruto…_

* * *

In the dark shadows, black eyes turned red with rage. He couldn't continue watching this; he would hurt someone badly if he did. He turned around and vanished into the shadows in the dark woods.

* * *

**_This is a sasuhina story just so that you are aware of that._**

**_And I have a disease called Authors Block, it recurs now and then and it's quite serious. I just thought you should know._**

**_Thank you for reading! Please review!_**

**_(Authors Block = you stuck in your writing and everything just seems hopeless. It sucks, FYI)_**

* * *

_*NataSuke*_


	2. Chapter 2: Only grownups understand

DISCLAIMER: the same as the previous chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Only grownups understand**

* * *

**Hinata**

"Hinata-chan, you look beautiful!" Ino squealed as she hugged Hinata, tightly. Ino let go of the now embarrassed Hūyga and looked down at her kimono. "That must have been really expensive!" she almost shouted with raised eyebrows.

Ino was right, it was expensive – it cost a fortune, but Hinata just shook her head and smiled and thanked her blonde energetic friend kindly for the compliment, she didn't like to talk about her money. "You look beautiful as well, Ino-san"

"Of course I do!" she smirked and looked down proudly at her light green kimono that had darker green flowers decorating it. "I started to get ready when I woke up. It takes time to look as pretty as I do!"

Hinata knew Ino was exaggerating as a joke, but she looked really beautiful this evening.

Ino smiled and excused herself and went to join her teammates in their conversation. Hinata scanned the room with her byakugan and looked for someone she knew. The orange chakra signature was the first thing she noticed in the crowded room. As on an instinct the shy and heartbroken girl walked to the other side of the room. She had only had the byakygan activated for a mere second but she didn't want to know who the person standing next to that chakra signature was, but it wasn't that hard to guess who it was.

She ended up in a dark and lonely corner of the room; they should name it Hinata, because that was how she felt. Or maybe not, her name did mean; "in the sun", so that wouldn't fit. She sighed and sat down in the booth, resting her head on her folded arms that rested on the table.

"I sat here", embarrassed for not noticing the guy, Hinata looked at the male sitting beside her in the booth, she couldn't see clearly in the dark, but he looked to be around her age. She rubbed her neck and sighed after resting her head down again.

"I-I'm sorry…" she whispered, but didn't care enough and was too tired to leave.

The man didn't say anything nor did Hinata, so they stayed in silence.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Was his mind playing tricks with him again? Or was that really her? He had done everything he could do to avoid direct contact with her the last couple of years. Literally Everything. He had talked to Naruto about not putting him and Hinata on the same mission, which was hard to explain why to Naruto, (he was too nosey for his own good) but it got easier when he became ANBU leader. But then Narutos celebration for being Hokage in two years came and Naruto forced him to come. And now she decides to sit down in the same dark lonely corner as him. Who where he trying to fool, of course it would happen, it was just a matter of time, and with his luck in this unfair world it was inevitable. He couldn't even look her way. Instead he emptied his cup of sake and refilled it. He closed his eyes and saw all those painful memories. His knuckles became white as he clenched his fist in a tight grip.

A quiet snore came from the girl, bringing Sasuke out of his depressing thoughts. The girl beside him where sleeping soundly, with her head resting on the table and her face was visible to him. Her mouth was slightly open and her cheeks were slightly flushed, like thay always used to be. And he got the strong urge to just reach forward and touch her silky hair. His breath stuck in his throat and he clenched his fist even harder. She had changed so much; she didn't look like the little girl that she used to look like. He looked around in the crowded room, and tried to find the easiest way to get out.

Sasuke looked one final time at the woman beside him before he quickly got out of the booth and walked away.

"I really hate doctors..."

* * *

**Hinata**

_The wind played with the little girls' hair as she stood in the open field with flowers of various kinds everywhere to be seen. She smiled and looked up at the sky to let the sun warm her._

_"Have you found some flowers that you would like to use, Hina-hime?"_

_Hinata turned around and fidgeted with her fingers in embarrassment; she had forgotten that she was supposed to get flowers._

_"I, a-ano…" she looked up at her mother with an embarrassed blush on her face, "I forgot…" she closed her eyes and hid the in her small hands, and waited for her punishment._

_But instead she heard an amused chuckle coming from her mother. She opened one eye and looked at her mother through the spring of her fingers._

_"What did you do instead?"_

_Hinata dropped her hands from her face and looked at the ground, "Nothing."_

_"We always do something, Hina-hime."_

_"I was just standing in the sun."_

_Her mother tilted her head to the side and smiled down at her doughter. "Do you like the sun?"_

_"I-I guess so…" she hadn't really thought about that._

_"What do you like about it?" her mother took a step closer._

_"I d-don't know…" Hinata looked at her mother with a confused face, "it's warm and lights up the day, I think..."_

_The woman took another step closer, "But do you know what happen if you look at it for too long?"_

_Hinata thought for a second before she shook her head._

_"You get blind."_

_Hinatas eyes widened, "B-blind?"_

_"Yes, you get blind", the woman managed to look so kind and caring; even though she talked about things like this. "Do you know what happens when you get too close to the sun?"_

_"N-no…"_

_The woman kneeled before Hinata and grabbed Hinatas shoulders and leaned forward to whisper in her daughters' ear._

_"You get burned and you die"_

_Her eyes widened and her mouth hung slightly open, "Wha- w-why?" _

_Her mother patted her shoulder and chuckled, "Some things are just too good to be true, Hina-hime. Some day you will understand."_

_Hinata frowned, pouted her mouth and gave her mother the flowers she had just picked up from the ground (it was dandelions), and then she walked away. Grownups always said things like that, but what if she didn't get to "some day" – then what?_

* * *

**Naruto**

"Sooo… Sakura-chan…" Naruto scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, which caught Sakuras attention.

"Ehm… yes?" she asked, raising one perfectly waxed eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.

Naruto pulled his collar and cleared his throat nervously, "I was just wondering if maybe you would consider to maybe, just maybe-", Sakura stopped listening after her started to rambling about nothing and looked around and soon saw Sasuke walking towards them.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura, while waving at him happily.

Naruto sighed sadly and looked at Sasuke with a little bit of anger, _Some other time then…_

"Hi, teme…"

"Whatever", he walked past them and almost knocked Naruto over in the process. Sasuke still clenched his fist to contain all the emotions that were running wild inside him. He slammed the door shut behind him as he leaved the restaurant.

Sakura and Naruto stood silent for a while as they looked at the door where their emotionally unstable ex-teammate had walked out.

"What the hell is his problem!?"

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for Reading! You're the best! If you have any ideas or something I would like to hear about it. Please review, it would make my day/month/summer/year!

* * *

_*NataSuke*  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Talk

**AN: **I updated this chapter because I feel like the other two don't really explain what the story is about (not that this does either…)

**DISCLAIMER:** the same as the previous chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Talk**

* * *

**Sasuke**

"What the hell have been wrong with you lately!" Naruto slammed his fists against Sasukes desk and glared at him with fury.

Sasuke looked up from his paperwork then down again, not showing any interest at all, "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"I _did _knock_, _but you didn't open, so I let myself in!" Naruto sat down on Sasukes desk, took some deep breaths and tried to calm down. "What is happening with you? Ever since the get-together you've been acting rude and you lock yourself inside your office all the time. Just stop what you are doing, okay? I thought that you had changed, Sasuke."

"Yes – you _thought_", he snapped, still looking down at his papers. Since when had Sasuke stopped being rude? "Could you leave my office? I have some new ANBU recruits that I need to look over."

Naruto sighed and looked at his best friend, "So that's why you were so worried…" he looked over the files that laid spread out over Sasukes desk, "Oh, now I remember! I suggested to Hinata-chan that she should join the ANBU. Do you think she will make it?"

Sasukes whole body tensed and finally looked up at Naruto with dark eyes, flashing red, "_What?_"

"Yeah, she has had it tuff ever since Neji died in the war. I thought that she would go back to normal, but she has changed a lot, you know… She's not the same person anymore", the blonde sighed and chook his head, "I just suggested that she could join the ANBU – to get her mind off of things."

The silent Uchihas fist turned white when his grip on the pen tightened. "So you thought that if she killed some more people she would go back to her old self? Idiot!"

"I think that I know Hinata-chan better than you do, Teme!" he crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from Sasuke with an angry face.

"You think that because you fucked her!"

The room fell silent. Naruto stared at Sasuke – first with chock but that quickly changed to anger – and Sasuke glared back at Naruto with hidden rage as the tomoes, in his now activated Sharingan, rotated slowly. This silence is what you call "the calm before the storm".

"SASUKE!"

* * *

**Hinata**

Sakura and Hinata walked calmly together side by side and were just enjoying the comfortable silence that they usually had when they were together alone. They were good friends, but their interests where far from alike. Silence just seemed to fit them better.

"So… I heard you are going to join the ANBU, Hinata-san?"

Hinatas eyes widened as she looked down at the ground. People wasn't supposed to know that yet, "Y-yes…"

Sakura stopped walking and looked at the file Hinata was holding behind her back. "Do you think that you can handle it?"

Hinata stopped walking and continued to look down at the ground. "I passed the test", she turned around and looked Sakura in the eyes, "And I passed the qualifications needed for becoming an ANBU. I think I can handle it."

She continued with her walking. _I will not be weak anymore. I will take care of myself and I will protect my friends… no matter what._

Sakura grabbed her wrist before she could leave her, "I didn't mean it like that", Sakura looked thoughtfully at her friend. "We worry about you, Hinata-san. After Neji died-"

"P-please, stop…" Hinata cut her off, while she embraced her stomach to prevent the usual sick feelings that she would get when she thought about her dead cousin. "I don't want to talk about him…"

"But you need to talk about it, Hinata!" Hinata looked at her with chock at her sudden outburst. Sakura coughed with embarrassment and took one step back, "What I wanted to say was; many people loose someone close to them in war. And it helps them to talk about it with someone else. You should consider-"

"You don't know how it feels."

"No, I just-"

Hinata put up a hand to stop her from continuing, "You got Uchiha-san back. You don't know anything about losing someone…"

"Did you forget that I was there when he disappeared – how he left me on a cold bench and decided to be with the enemy? How I and Naruto trained our asses of and did everything we could to get him back? Or does that not count now that he is back?" Sakura was crying and almost screaming at the end of her speech.

"No, it does not count if you forgive him…"

**SLAP!**

Hinata grabbed her cheek in pain from Sakuras hard and unexpected slap.

"BITCH!" Sakura breathed unevenly as she stared at Hinata in anger and disbelief. "How… How could I just forget something like that! I may have forgiven him, but I did not forget how it felt… it ruined me. No one should ever feel like I did back then!"

Hinata couldn't look at her anymore, this was pathetic, this girl continued to think about the past when she had the opportunity to move on. Hinata on the other hand was constantly reminded by her past and only had a year left in her apartment, while the elders would decide her fate. She would either get married to a rich man far away or they would force her to be the heiress, where she would a piece in their sick game where they were the ones making the rules. But now being married off to another man wasn't even possible, she was used and filthy, no one would ever want to have her anymore.

She wished with everything she had that she could be this girl in front of her. She would give everything.

"You really don't know anything, Sakura-san…" a tear escaped through her eyes before she turned around and disappeared up on the roofs, running towards the Hokage building.

Sakura fell down on her knees. Her tears dropped down on her thighs and she shook while she tried to keep herself calm. When she couldn't hold it in anymore she grabbed some dirt and threw it away as she screamed at the top of her lungs in anger. She stood up and ignored the people that was staring and whispering.

"WHY!" she screamed before she punched a hole in the house closest to her.

* * *

**AN:** thank you for reading! Should I change to rated M? I don't know if I should have swearwords, but most people use them when they are angry, and especially these four will get angry.

Please Review!

;D

* * *

_*NataSuke*_


	4. Chapter 4: Letting go

Longest chapter yet! Whoohoo! Yay! And I haven't even got Authors block! But I guess it's because I enjoy writing this story, and that I get some reviews for each chapter.

This chapter was… very… I don't know. But it was FUN as kitties to write!

**DISCLAIMER: **the same as in the previous chapter!

**Chapter 4:  
Letting go**

**Sakura**

Sakura stomped down the streets of Konoha, making the earth shatter in her path. But she couldn't give a damn shit about that; she was too furious! Outraged. And most of all; hurt.

"You know that I could hear when you were on the other side of Konoha, right?" said Ino, leaning her shin in her hand. "What's wrong, you look like you just ate your panties."

"Hinata; she's a _bitch_!" she threw her fist in the air and started waving it around.

"That's a first…" Inos mouth hung slightly open as she tried to grasp the fact that Sakura had just called Hinata – probably the kindest person she knew – a bitch. "How is _Hinata_ a 'bitch'. I don't understand how you are thinking now, Sakura…"

"She is just a bitch. As simple as that!"

"Are you on your period, Sakura?" she asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"No!"

"It sure seem that way…"Ino muttered, but quickly threw her hands up in the air when she received a death glare from Sakura. She sighed at her best friends' odd behavior. "Calm down, before you break something! Good. Now tell me; what happened?"

_Ten minutes later._

"You idiot!" Ino face palmed and looked up at her pink haired friend. "You _are _serious! Sakura… I am speechless. There isn't a word good enough that can describe your stupidity right now. And you are supposed to be the smart girl in our group!"

"But… she…" Sakura didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, now that you think it over it wasn't that nice anymore, am I right Sakura? You can't always think about yourself…"

"I should probably…" Sakura looked around the room, and then sighed in defeat. "I should probably talk to her."

"Hell yes, you should! But before you leave; could you give me an honest opinion about this new flower arrangement that I created today. What do you think?"

She put up the flowers on the table and looked at Sakura, waiting for an answer.

"It is beautiful… as always, Ino"

"Good! Just what I wanted to hear!" she smiled proudly and flipped her long blond ponytail. "I made it, so it must be good!"

Sakura sweat dropped, "You're over crediting yourself…"

"But that is why we are friends in the first place!"

Sakura leaved, this could be something infectious, and she didn't want to get infected by… _that. _

_This day didn't start off too great… _she kicked some dirt and continued to walk down the road – only this time people wasn't staring at her.

**Hinata**

Hinata slowed down on the roofs when she saw the big mess everywhere. It was a big hole in the wall. She quickly activated her byakugan to see if there was any danger. She couldn't see anything besides workers that were hiding under their desks, and furniture's was smashed to pieces or thrown all over the place. After inactivating it she ran over to Shizune who stood inside the ANBU leaders' office.

"Wha-what happened here?!" she asked as soon as she arrived.

"I… don't really know…" Shizune wiped away a few droplets of sweat from her forehead. "Hokage-sama ran into Uchiha-samas' office… then they started to shout and started break things… they just disappeared from the building and-"

"Just you rest while I t-take a look at it. O-okay? Which direction did they go?" Shizune pointed towards the Hokage Mountain. Hinata thanked her and disappeared with her byakugan reactivated.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke stood up from the ground and wiped away blood from his mouth. Naruto had gotten a good hit at him and he had bitten his tongue. He and Naruto had quickly changed to taijutsu instead of ninjutsu and genjutsu. They couldn't focus much; it was now testosterones having control of their minds. Hitting the person in front of them – that was the goal.

"You don't even know her, why do youcare?" Naruto puffed out through breaths as he tried to hit Sasuke again.

The Uchiha put in extra effort and hit Naruto with everything he got left in the gut. Narutos breath was forced out of him from the impact, and pain radiated through his body from Sasukes punch. Sasuke took his shoulder and held him up above the ground.

"I do not know her… I am just pissed because I am pissed", he sneered with clenched jaws and let go of Naruto.

Naruto fell on his knees and held his stomach in pain.

"Oh, K-kami!" they turned around and saw Hinata stand in the clearing with a hand covering her mouth. She was mortified by what she saw; trees were gone, big holes was all over the ground, and Naruto was behind Sasuke – and he had clearly lost the fight.

But what Sasuke instantly noticed was the red mark on her cheek.

"_Who?_" he glared at her cheek in anger and he could feel how his body got back the energy to fight again. He walked over to her with fast strides.

"Who, m-me?" Hinata pointed at herself, thinking he was asking who she was. "I am Hyūga H-hinata. I-I… I am one of your new recruits."

"No!" he shouted, "You are too weak, you will only die!"

"I am not weak!"

"Yes you are", he snapped. "Just continue being a Jounin. Okay? Good."

Hinata glared at him, forgetting that he was the ANBU leader, "I passed the test."

"But you did not pass _my _test. So go", he looked at her up and down, searching. But his eyes were glued to her face, the red mark on her cheek to be precise. "Who did this to you?" all of a sudden his tone had turned gentler now.

On instinct he put a hand on her bruised cheek and looked into her eyes. She looked sad and lonely; he just wished he could be there for her. But just being this close to her was dangerous to do. Hinata on the other hand was creeped out and snatched away from his hand and covered her cheek.

"I… I fell! Yes, I fell…"

"_Who_. _Did. It_?" Hinata gulped and looked away.

"I… I shouldn't say…"

"I'm your boss; tell me!"

"Why do you even c-care?"

"I don't care!" Sasuke loosed his cool and grabbed her arm and pushed her up against his body. After a silent stare completion between the two of them, Sasuke was the first to look away, just to lean forward and whisper in her ear, "Just tell me…"

"It was…" she closed her eyes and tried to ignore how Sasukes warm breathe tickling her ear, compelling her to answer him, "It was H-haruno-san…"

"Okay…"

"O… okay?"

He nodded with closed eyes, and a little sneer crept onto his lips "I've got a reason to kill her now… I am all good."

He let go of her and turned away, not as much as giving her a second glance.

"You can't do that!" Hinata grabbed his shirt, and tried to stop him from leaving. "It wasn't her fault… I-I provoked her. If there is anyone you should punish it is me. I…"

"You are a terrible liar" he snapped and freed himself from her grip. "Now, leave me alone so that I can get to work."

"I will not let you hurt any of my friends, Uchiha-san!" she said, sounding more confident than ever before.

Sasuke looked at her with amusement, "What are you going to do; kill me with your poking?"

"Please, do not underestimate the Hyūgas fighting style… or me."

"_Don't _do this… just _don't_..." he locked eyes with her and frowned, his sneer disappearing.

"If you promise to not touch Sakura-san…"

He glared at her, meeting her pleading eyes. "Hn! Whatever… but she will regret it."

**Hinata**

Hinata almost smiled with relief. _That was close…_

Her attention quickly shifted to the blonde Hokage behind Sasuke. He was lying down on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Naruto-kun!" she ran as fast as she could to get to his side. She sat down beside him and put a hand on his sweating forehead; he had fever. "You're burning up!"

"Oh, hi Hinata… you look lovely today", he tried to lift his arm but failed.

"Uhm…" her clothes were messy, she had a big bruise on her cheek and she even felt disgusting on the inside. She was anything but beautiful today. "Y-yes… sure, Naruto-kun."

"Have… I ever told you that before?" his eyes weren't even focusing on her face. This was bad.

"Yes, you have. But, could you just lie still for a moment. So I can check what's wrong with you", she pushed him to the ground by the shoulders when he tried to sit up.

"Where is Sasuke?"

"He is just-", she turned around to show Naruto where Sasuke was, but he was gone, and she hadn't even noticed. "He… got back to work. He-… he told me t-that you should rest."

"OOH! He did!?" he asked, while cheerfully waving his hands in the air. Something was definitely not right with him.

"So… lay still now, Naruto-kun."

She only activated her byakugan when she was sure that he would keep still. The first thing she noticed was his up speeded chakra system – that might be the reason for his behavior, like some sort of adrenaline kick that never stopped – that could not be good for his body. Maybe if she closed of some of his chakra points; that would stop it. But it was too dangerous – it was way too easy to do something wrong, and that could only end badly.

_Maybe if I… yes, that could work! _

Hinata clapped her hands together and smiled proudly as she closed her eyes to focus her chakra. This would be more dangerous for her than to Naruto, so she needed to stay absolutely focused if she wanted to be alive at the end of the day.

She focused on both the orange and the more upbeat violet colored chakra. A time ago she had read about situations similar to this and asked Kurenai for help on how to prevent it, then she had trained nonstop. To give and take chakra was something she had always been fascinated in. It was kind of a taboo in the Shinobi world – especially taking someone's chakra – it was like stealing a bit of a soul. And then, she could understand why people didn't approve of it; most people with the ability to absorb someone else's chakra often became crazy and/or a criminal – getting addicted to it and depending on it at all times. But Hinata had decided that she wouldn't end up like that, after all; she had as perfect chakra control someone could get, and she would know and see when to stop.

When Hinata had gathered her thoughts, she zipped up Narutos shirt and put one of her hands with the palm against his bare stomach then her free hand on her own stomach. This would be the first time for her to do this, but she didn't have time to be nervous.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this…" she chanted out loud as she breathed slowly before she opened her eyes and started. "I can do this."

She almost jumped away from him when she felt the chakra entering her body. It was like getting electrified, only it was like in slow motion. Or maybe it was like a shiver that never ended. One thing was for sure; it was probably the weirdest feeling she had ever felt before. It started from the hand she had on his stomach, and then it traveled up her arm over to her other arm and into her stomach.

Out of instinct she let go of Naruto and stood up from the ground. She had an urging feeling to punch her stomach and claw out whatever it was that was now an unwanted guest in her chakra system. It felt wrong and she could feel how her body rejected the feeling of this chakra. It was too dark and evil. There was no way that she would become an addict for this shit! No way!

"Ough… just calm down, Hinata!" she furled her toes and held her stomach when a massive wave of pain hit her and made her ears shriek.

_**Don't fear me…**_

Hinata let her arms fall to her sides as she looked around for the person who had talked. "Wh-where are you?"

_**You already know that… Hinata.**_

"Wha- no!" she turned around. "Show yourself!"

_**I cannot do that.**_

"Why?" she managed to get out before she grabbed her stomach in pain again.

_**Quiet!**_

Hinata was floored to the ground from the pain. It was so intense she couldn't think straight. _Make it stop… Make it stop!_

"MAKE IT STOP!"

Every muscle, nerve, bone, and organ in her body felt like it was on fire, this was the worst feeling she had ever felt. Someone couldn't survive this type of feeling, any second now and her heart would burst out of her chest, and paint her red in her own blood. She would die - painfully.

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

Hinatas screams echoed through the forest and spread all the way to Konoha. She kicked and punched at everything and her back lift up from the ground as she repeated her screaming. Then her sight slowly started to darken. Now Hinata knew that she would die – this was it. She'd been born she had lived and it was now time for her to die. The life she had lived was not maybe what she had hoped for, but it was what she got and she had done this to herself. Death wasn't someone she had planned to meet so soon. But if she died, did she really want to die this way? No, newer. In the darkness everything slowed down and her senses numbed as she punched her Juuken straight at her chest in a desperate attempt to make the pain go away.

It worked. Her body stopped moving and she lay still on the ground, her arms loosely around her folded legs. With eyes wide open and her tears was dried on her cheeks, but had already made small puddles on the ground. She let out a last breath and stilled completely.

Her eyes where open, but the sight was dark.

**A/N:** Ehm, this wasn't what I had planned… but it will work! Everything just turned more depressing. I think I listen on too depressing music, like for real… there were only a few sasuhina (one-sided) moments in this chapter, but I got my reasons. ;P

Please, review and tell me what you think!

_*NataSuke*_


End file.
